1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high frequency needle-type epilator.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with safety features which are incorporated into our improved epilator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Needle-type high frequency epilators are known. Some of these are generally referred to as Kree brand model 1001; 2000, and 700; also known are the Instantrons brand Model SS-69 and Proteus brand Model EP 2000.
The prior art uses low accuracy components and RC type timing circuits which are not exactly repeatable, they cannot be set with a high degree of accuracy.
Uncontrolled high level RF output due to self-oscillation is elminated which was potentially dangerous.